Saga 1 Episode 3: Villans in a half shell
This is the third episode of the first saga of Sonic Mega Bros. Story The Koopa Bros. have been given another chance by Bowser to get a Chaos Emerald and gives them some Power ups. They plan to follow the heroes to the Chaos Emerald and take it before they do. The heroes find the Chaos Emerald only for it to be taken by the Koopa Bros. who retreat to their Fortress. The heroes follow and go through all the enemies in the way and reach the Koopa Bros. but they use the Power Ups Bowser gave them to give them the edge in battle. But the Koopa Bros. still end up beaten. The heroes decide to go to Peaches Castle so Mario & Luigi can stock up on items and to rest up for the night. Script Red Koopa Bro: Look Lord Bowser we didn't know there would be robots as well as freaky forest animals. Yellow Koopa Bro: Yeah facing robots with arm cannons weren't in the job description. Bowser: Look I want you to get the Chaos Emerald they are after before them. Can I ask you to do a simple job and do it right? Red Koopa Bro: Don't worry sir we have the perfect plan. Bowser: You better once you get the Chaos Emerald bring it to your Fortress and a airship will come and pick it up. Red Koopa Bro: Okay sir. (The Koopa Bros. leave) Bowser: Hmm. Wonder how those egg heads been doing? (Bowser leaves to check on Wily and Eggman) Wily: I still can't believe you almost killed Thomas! Eggman: I still can't believe you haven't let that go! He had to be taken care of! Wily: You didn't have to throw him off the Wily Egg you lunatic! Eggman: Your one to talk! (Bowser enters) Bowser: Why don't you two kiss and make up already? Wily: Very funny. Now what do you want? Bowser: I just want to know when the Genesis Reactor is going to be finished. Eggman: We already finished it four hours ago. Bowser: DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME wait what? Then what have you guys been building down here? Wily: We are building a device that will bring our robots to this dimension with the Chaos Emerald in our possesion. Eggman: You know what they say. THE MORE THE MERRIER! Bowser: Fine I just hope these robots of yours are better then my minions. (insert Dramatic Monty Mole here) Bowser: Oh and if you even think about teaming up and taking over this world. *breaks a table* Let's just say what I would do to you will be worse then what I did to that table. (The scene changes to the heroes in a forest trying to find the Chaos Emerald) (The Koopa Bros. are watching them in the background) Red Koopa Bro: All we have to do is follow them to the Chaos Emerald and swipe it when they find it. Green Koopa Bro: So crazy it just might work. Tails: The Chaos Emerald should be nearby. Luigi: Over there! (The camera pans over to the Purple Chaos Emerald and the Chaos Emerald get jingle plays) Sonic: Well that was easy. (Another smoke bomb comes in and the Koopa Bros. come in and take the Green Chaos Emerald) Mega Man: Those turtle things stolen the Chaos Emerald! Knuckles: What again?!? Mega Man: Where could they have gone? Mario: I a think might where they have gone. Mega Man: Well I hope there won't as many spikes as there is in Dr.Wily's Fortresses. (The heroes enter the Fortress and the place is filled with Koopa Troopas,Bob-bombs,Hammer Bros.,and Paragoombas) Sonic: Looks like they brought a welcoming committee. Oh too bad we have no gifts to thank you with. Except the big butt kicking we are about to give you! (The heroes plow through all the enemies in a action packed scene) (They get to where the Koopa Bros. are) Yellow Koopa Bro.: What the shell how did they get here so quickly? Black Koopa Bro.: Yeah it took Mario around 30 minutes to reach us the last time he was here. Green Koopa Bro.: I guess that's why that hedgehog is named Sonic. Sonic: Give it up you guys are outnumbered and outmatched! Red Koopa Bro.: That is exactly why Bowser gave us some power ups to even the playing field. Mario: Oh yeah I have power ups too! *holds up a Red Bull* Everyone:... Mario: Uh Luigi where are my powerups? Luigi: I had to throw those away to make room for the Red Bull. *insert anime fall here* Red Koopa Bro.: Ha! Since we have power ups and you don't this will be a piece of cake. Now which one shall we use first? Green Koopa Bro.: Red dude this chest is filled with power ups we can each take a different one. Red Koopa Bro.: Not a bad idea. Okay Koopa Bros. POWER UP! (Red Koopa Bro. uses a Fire Flower,Black Koopa Bro. uses a Ice Flower,Green Koopa Bro. uses a Super Leaf,Yellow Koopa Bro. uses a Boomerang Flower) (The Koopa Bros. then battle the heroes in another battle scene but lose again) Green Koopa Bro.: Red we used almost all of our power ups in the battle. I think its time to call it quits. Red Koopa Bro.: Well what do we have have left. *Red Koopa Bro looks inside the chest* Oh these will do very nicely. Koopa Bros. time to go mega! Mega Man: I don't like the sound of that. (the Koopa Bros. each use a Mega Mushroom) All Koopa Bros.: Here come the Mega Koopa Bros.! Sonic: Time for Round three! (Sonic does a Sonic Kick on Black Koopa Bro and starts Spin Jumping on him) (The Yellow Koopa Bro is running towards Mega Man and Proto Man comes in and starts shooting at the Yellow Koopa Bro) (Knuckles glides into Green Koopa Bro's face and hits him with an uppercut) (Mario & Luigi use the Jump Helmet from Bowser's Inside Story on the Red Koopa Bro which topples him and Mario & Luigi repeatedly jump on him) (Tails uses his Magic Upper from Sonic Battle on the Yellow Koopa Bro) (The Black Koopa Bro Shell Dashes towards Tails but Knuckles comes and punches the Black Koopa Bro into the other Koopa Bros.) Red Koopa Bro: They are tough even with this awesome new size they are still tough. Get ready bros! Time for us to use the Koopa Hurricane! (The Koopa Bros. than use their Koopa Hurricane and starts smashing everything in their way) (The heroes run away from the Koopa Hurricane) (Mega Man uses the Mega Ball from Mega Man 8 and into the Koopa Tower but it just bounces off) (Sonic than Spin Dashes into it but is knocked away) Mega Man: Their special attack is too strong to use our moves on. Wait maybe I can use one of the abilities I copied from one of the Robot Masters to take it down. (Mega Man than changes color and uses the Flash Bomb weapon which blew the Koopa Bros. into the air they then run right but the Koopa Bros. get back on the ground and use their Special Attack again suddenly the heroes pass a bridge but they are at a dead end) Tails: Oh no! Its a dead end! Sonic: They are heading this way! (With the Koopa Bros. closing in Luigi is cowering in the corner but realizes a switch and then hammers on it which destroys the bridge with the Koopa Bros. on it) Red Koopa Bro: WHY DO WE EVEN HAVE THAT SWITCH?!?! (The Koopa Bros. fall down the pit and are defeated) Sonic: Well we defeated the Koopa Bros. but where's the Chaos Emerald? Mario: I got it! It was in the chest they used to hold the power ups. Tails: Its getting late we need to find a place to rest. Mario: I think I know just the place for you to stay. Princess Peach's Castle. Sonic: Whoa you know a Princess? She wouldn't mind strange guests from other worlds will she? Mario: Don't worry Princess Peach always welcomes guests. As long as you don't get on her bad side. Mega Man: I could go for a recharge. (Meanwhile back at Bowser's Castle) Bowser: Even with all of those power ups the Koopa Bros. still failed me. All that hard work collecting them for nothing! Eggman: Not to worry Bowser now that our device is finished we can bring mine and Albert's robots to this world. Those so called heroes will surely be beaten by our combined forces. (Eggman places the Chaos Emerald in a device and a portal opens up and the silhouettes of Metal Sonic, Bass, Treble, Tails Doll, Metal Knuckles, and some of Dr.Wily's Robot Masters appear) Bowser: Those guys don't even know what they are in for. Bowser, Eggman, and Wily: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! (The End)